Babies may feel hungry and demand to be fed at any time. This often occurs at times which are inconvenient for parents and other caregivers, such as during the night. At night, the caregiver may herself or himself be awakened and thus not be fully alert and functioning. In a crowded household, many people will be inconvenienced should the baby start to cry if not fed immediately. It therefore is highly desirable to provide the baby with a bottle filled with milk or a synthetic substitute such as prepared food known as baby formula.
Baby formula is a prepared product conventionally provided in dry granular form. Baby formula is intended to be mixed with water to generate a solution or emulsion which is suitable for babies to draw from a baby bottle.
Ordinarily, preparation of a baby bottle can be time consuming. Even when a supply of clean bottles is maintained and available, there remains the task of mixing the baby formula with water and heating the mixture to a suitable temperature, such as body temperature. Again recalling that this situation is especially apt to occur at night, when the caregiver's readiness is at a minimum, it becomes highly desirable to expedite and simplify the task of preparing a bottle of formula for the baby.